Regrets in Rota
by AnimalCraziey
Summary: Tony took the job and has been in Rota for 2 years. But he never really got to say goodbye and there were some things he had to say. Then an unexpected person turns up on his doorstep...
1. Chapter 1

**Regrets & Rota**

Tony held the gun to the man's temple. He so wanted to pull the trigger but the law forbid him too. Adriana recognized the look in his eyes and quickly cuffed the man. She whispered softly to Tony. "Hey, I know he's a child murderer but let up." He fixed her with a steely gaze.

"Let up? How can I just let up when he's killed so many innocent children." Her silent reply said more than words possibly could.

"You just get the criminal Tony. The judge gives out the justice desserts." She stopped as Tony laughed at her comment. She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Nothing. You just reminded me of someone who would've got that wrong." She roughly pulled the balding man as she walked out of the dark room into the bright Spanish sun.

"_Ay," _she sighed. "I should be having my Saturday _siesta _right about now." She smiled happily as she saw a policeman come up.

"Tony! We can go home now." She looked at her glum colleague. There had been situations like this for the past 2 years but they had increased lately. Tony would go into a shell when he would ruminate and be silent. Adriana had learnt to leave him in these instances.

"Do you want me to take you back to your house?" a dismissive shake of the head was his reply. She patted him on the shoulder before walking to her car.

The one memory had started a chain reaction. Memories with Ziva filled his mind. They were closely filled with Abby and even McGee! Ducky, Palmer and the Director popped up too. The last person was Gibbs.

Tony cursed and fell back onto a nearby bench. Gibbs had forgotten them all. Tony couldn't go through another family breakdown. He took the Rota position straight away and was out the next morning.

"I never got to say goodbye!"He murmured. He was soon startled by a voice of one of the last people he expected to see.

"Tony...it's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ziva?" he asked unbelievingly. "Is that you?" Now he could see her face clearly. His heart fell. It wasn't his Ziva; there was no way she was for the woman before him was a ghost. She was not much more than a shadow. Her hair was limp and scraggly. Her face was covered in a mixture of sweat and grime and her clothes were loose on her body.

"I should be asking that...not you. It's been so long." A twinkle momentarily appeared in the woman's eyes; Ziva's eyes. A smile curled up the corners of her mouth.

"What happened?" Tony yearned to take her into his arms. "Are you alright?" Ziva snorted softly as she sat on the edge of the bench.

"If by alright you mean trying to survive without resorting to begging or prostitution, then yes. I'm alright." Behind the playful tone aura there was a tone of bleak realism. Tony wept inside for Ziva.

"How did it come to this? You must be working for Mossad." Ziva nodded as she looked back at Tony's quarters.

"Yes. I was investigating a supposed Anti-Israeli terrorist ring. Then they kidnapped me and I escaped. That's when I remembered you. Do you have any water?" He led her inside and she continued as he filled a cup.

"I made my way to Rota...and that's where you come in." She snatched the cup from Tony and finished its contents in 3 seconds flat. She wiped some droplets from her mouth.

"More," she said breathlessly. "Oh and those people looking for the elixir of life can stop. This is it." As Tony was refilling the cup Ziva spoke again.

"You never called. You didn't even send an email. Why?" Tony turned the tap further than he needed to. Cursing under his breath he tried to think of an excuse.

"It's ok," she said. "I understand if you don't want to tell me why." She took the cup and drank slower this time. Tony turned to her.

"I'm going to have a siesta. Do you want a shower?" Ziva nodded eagerly and headed down the hallway. Tony watched her go.

_A little while later_

He heard a noise as he woke up from his slumber. Lazily glancing at the clock he saw that he had slept for half an hour. Time to get up.

"Hello Tony." A tanned foot entered the threshold of his bedroom. Ziva looked like an angel, swathed in a towel of rich Egyptian cotton. He had forgotten how slender her figure was.

"I can't believe it's been two years," he said flatly after a pause. Ziva nodded.

"Yes...Gibbs got married to Hollis Mann." Tony didn't know how to reply. Ziva apologised quickly.

"Oh wait, you don't know her...do you? McGee wrote a second book and Abby won a bowling championship with her nun friends." Tony looked at Ziva.

"What about you?" She walked over and sat next to him. Tony could smell her natural scent; it was enticing. Their proximity to each other was tantalisingly close. Tony had to restrict himself.

"My heart was broken ." Tony swore that there were tears in her eyes. She came closer.

"By you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is a bit lemony...**

"Ziva...I don't know what to say." Tears welled up in her eyes but she hastily wiped them away.

"Tony...I just want one thing." The look in her eyes made Tony's heart melt. He tenderly ran his hands down the sides of her face.

"I'm sorry." This time she let the tears run down. Instinctively Tony leant forward and kissed her tenderly. She responded eagerly. Tony felt his hand inch over to where she had tucked in her towel. "One pull. That's all," he thought but he couldn't do it. It was too soon. He gently placed his hands in her hair. Ziva pulled away, a hint of a smile pulling up the corners of her mouth.

"I'm hungry Tony." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I don't have any food at home. I normally eat outside. Let's go." Ziva laughed and motioned to the towels on her body.

"Are you suggesting that I go out with just towels?" At that moment Tony decided he wanted to be the only man to see Ziva like this. He threw over his shortest shorts and smallest shorts.

"There, you can wear those." Ziva grinned and stood up. Before she left to change she whispered.

"Next time you can pull the towel Tony." He was speechless.

10 minutes later they were ready to go. There was something inviting and alluring about Ziva in men's clothing. She seemed to carry it off really well.

The bar was busy as usual, filled to the brim with Marines. The barman immediately called Tony over.

"Hey DiNozzo. Your usual?" Tony nodded and put two of his fingers put before motioning to Ziva.

"Ah, who's the lady?" Ziva smiled charmingly before speaking.

"My name's Ziva." They took two stools next to the bar. The barman leaned in to Tony.

"Do you want water or something a bit stronger?" Tony thought for a little while.

"Water please." The bar wasn't busy so the food was brought quickly. It was a burger and chips. Suddenly Ziva stood up and ran out of the bar in the direction of the bathroom.

"Ziva?" Tony called after her and quickly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ziva...are you alright?" Tony yelled from outside the lavatory. There was no response and Tony got ready to kick the lock open...

The door opened and Ziva appeared; her face was pale and she looked weak. Tony wrapped an arm around her shoulder and supported her. When Ziva spoke her voice was quiet.

"It's just been so long since I've had proper food. The smell was so overpowering." Suddenly Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and hugged her tightly. Instead of protesting, which is what Ziva would've normally done, she buried her face in his coat and let the tears flow.

After a few minutes she pushed away and wiped her face. Their eyes met and Tony swore that her eyes hadn't been so deep before.

"I think I'll be able to eat now." They returned to their seats and started to eat their meals.

"I know I've already asked but how is everyone?" She looked him in the eyes again and Tony swore. Whenever she did that his mind went blank. Ziva sighed.

"Gibbs recovered from his amnesia and he married Hollis Mann. They met on a case but..." A small smile played on Tony's mouth.

"Was it one year?" Ziva laughed and shook her head.

"No, they divorced in 6 months but it was amicable. Surprisingly amicable because they still have Sunday lunch together." Tony snorted as he was drinking water. He spluttered and coughed.

"Here you go." Ziva held out a napkin and as Tony took it their fingers grazed each other. He felt a sensation not unlike an electric shock travel up his arm. Ziva remained impassive.

"Thanks," he muttered and he slowly wiped his face.

"I found Ziva!" he paused as he heard another familiar voice. "Oh thank goodness...wait. Is that Tony?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Check me out on Tumblr____**'littlencisanimal**__'-I follow back!_

_Like music? Read my blog! '__**EssentiallyMusic'**_

"McGee?" Tony was almost afraid to say the name. Was this really him? This man was slightly taller and much slimmer than the McGee he had left behind in Washington D.C. Tony wasn't sure that McGee had been so plucky back then either.

"It really is you Tony! It was hard to recognise you under that tan of yours. Ziva!" McGee wrapped his arms and tenderly hugged her. Tony swore he could feel his heart twist as McGee did so.

"I can't believe you're here McGee," Ziva's voice was quiet against McGee's chest. "How did you know?" He finally released her and took a long look at her face.

"As soon as you went Gibbs persuaded the Director to get it out of your father. Then it was arranged that I go to a course at CERN in Switzerland...but I really came here instead." McGee then turned to Tony before speaking. His voice was raw.

"I didn't think I would see you again. Why didn't you ever send an email, or call..." Before Tony realised it McGee was hugging him. He returned the hug.

"I know you don't have any siblings Tony but I'm going to say this anyway. How would you feel if your brother left without a word and he never replied, never contacted us?" Tony paused to think. "That would be awful to experience. I don't think even words could describe it." Both Ziva and McGee faced him as they spoke in unison.

"That's how we've felt."


	6. Chapter 6

"Guys...what is this?" Tony was confused. He was experiencing a sadness which he hadn't felt for a long time...not since his mother's death.

"One fine day you were there," Ziva's voice was raised. "Then the next...we couldn't find you! The director told us...she told us that you were dead." Tony's voice was hoarse.

"...What?" McGee nodded.

"We believed it for years. There was no reason not to...there weren't any calls or messages, were there?" Tony couldn't bear to meet eyes with either of them so he turned away.

"Look; if you two wanted to make me feel guilty enough then you ought to be satisfied. " Ziva sighed.

"We really missed you Tony...and there were things that we had to say. Goodbyes were one, among others." Tony opened his mouth to speak but Ziva's finger prevented him from doing so.

"Then something happened. We got word of something happening in Rota. And things never happen in Rota." Ziva had tears in her eyes.

"There was no Mossad mission Tony. But there was a mission to come and find you."


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about? Guys...you must be joking. You're joking aren't you?" Ziva couldn't bear to look at him any longer so she turned her gaze to the floor. McGee was the one who spoke.

"There was a case about an NCIS agent who was embezzling money from the agency. We were able to trace that agent back to Rota." Ziva stifled a sob.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was the name we came up with." Tony felt his heart rate increase.

"I would never do a thing like that! You guys know that, don't you?" McGee relaxed.

"We know that Tony, and so does Director Shepard. But figures don't lie." He brought out a paper and handed it to Tony who inspected it closely.

"How is this...?" Ziva nodded, her eyes slightly red from the tears.

"Whoever did this is definitely a professional. I'm afraid that one of your team isn't who they seem to be." Tony frowned. Was there anyone who would be out to get him?

"I would trust any member of my team with my life," he spoke quietly. McGee sighed.

"Obviously one of them is out to ruin yours. But who is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

"It's my fault for being under your suspicion anyway," Tony met Ziva's eyes and found that they were familiarly warm but calculating. "I never gave any sign to my whereabouts and my activities." McGee's rumbling stomach prompted their minds to temporarily switch priority to food.

"Let's clear one person's name right away. Hopefully she'll be at home...but you can never be sure with Adriana." A small smile plays on Ziva's lips.

"Her name means dark and can sometimes mean rich. Certainly someone who seems prone to embezzling." Tony laughs before opening his front door.

"Let's go and see how wrong you are." There were many lights on in the streets of Rota, as usual, so it was easy for Tony to find his way down the slanting streets. Barely 5 minutes had passed when he finally stopped in front of a poky house.

"It's lopsided?!" McGee doesn't seem to believe the words that come of out his mouth.

"DIY is like her dad's second religion; after Catholicism of course." He quickly knocked on the door.

"Wait a minute!" the door is opened by a young woman. "TONY. What did I tell you about coming to my house?!" She closed it behind her and came out into the street.

"You told me not to come because your mother would try to make me marry you and take you to _America_," he replied in a monotone, obviously used to saying this sentence.

"Exactly," she says tiredly, the moon making a silver silhouette of her body; one which is small and slender. "So why did you?" Her eyes flick over towards Ziva and McGee. When she sighs it is deep and reluctant. The look in her eyes is definitive.

"Well...it was time. I was beginning to wonder when they would finally get wind of it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning of some profanity, albeit in Spanish...**

"Get wind of what?" the three of them asked in unison, Tony being just as confused as Ziva and McGee. Adriana chuckled melodically before turning back down the cobblestoned street.

"The fact that your beloved Anthony left Washington DC to become head of his own team here in Rota." Her face fell as she took in the serious expressions on their faces. "Did I say something wrong?" Ziva shook her head.

"No, you didn't Adriana. But I'm going to need to ask you a few questions." McGee nodded, signalling that it was alright to start.

"What is the financial status of the Rota offices, to the best of your knowledge?" Adriana snorted and leaned against a wall, the shadows casting the top of her body into shadows. No one could see her expressions.

"We have hardly enough assets in our coffers for there to be a financial status. Last year we had to downsize to just a floor in the Navy HQ instead of the whole block we previously occupied. Many of our colleagues had to be made redundant." Her voice started to choke and Tony pulled her out of her shoulders and in for a hug, mumbling soothingly in Spanish. Ziva swore she felt more than a few twinges of jealousy at the action.

"When so many are unemployed in Spain there will never be a chance for some to have jobs ever again." She wiped her tears away and faced them again, nodding to signal that she was alright to answer once again.

"When did the money troubles start Adriana?" asked McGee. She thought for a few minutes before answering.

"About a year ago I think...yes, that's when we had to sell most of the instruments used by the doctor in autopsy." Following the stunned expressions on Ziva and McGee's faces Adriana was able to muster a small smile.

"What? It wasn't as if anyone ever dies unnaturally in Rota anyway so that was a good decision Anthony." She smiled across at him before continuing. "Is there a problem? I'll try my best to help you. I've been here longer than Tony so I know most of the personnel better than he does."

"You can Adriana," said Tony. "Someone has been embezzling money out of the Rota office and we need to find out who it is. They're the reason why you had to downsize, why you had to make them redundant. How such grave circumstances arose without them being caught is a miracle in itself. We have to find the culprit before they can do any more damage." Adriana clenched her fists and gritted her teeth.

"You mean someone HERE is responsible for our troubles. _Mierda..._I'll kill that _hijo de puta!" _Without warning Adriana stormed up the street. Almost a minute passed before anyone spoke again.

"She just needs to let off some steam. Adriana's had a tough time, watching the only job she's ever had slowly start to crumble around her." Tony sighed and then slung an arm around Ziva and McGee's shoulders.

"Let's get a bite to eat. I know JUST the right place."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I've put a little more TIVA in this fic, so hope you enjoy...please R&R, it is really appreciated!**

"I think you'll like this McGee." Tony's eyes twinkled as he handed a plate of charcuterie encircled by freshly cut tomatoes. Ziva took one look and then turned to face Tony, a hint of confusion on his her face.

"Tony isn't that...?" A quick shake of his head and slight widening of his eyes made her shut up. "That dish is ESPECIALLY tasty, I'm sure you'll love it." His warm trusting smile made Ziva wonder whether she should have told the truth. Minutes later that option was no longer a possibility.

"This is so spicy!"" McGee fanned his mouth and his tongue hung out as he panted desperately for cool air. He ran off to the main desk to get some more milk and as soon as he left Tony and Ziva let out suppressed laughter.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Tony." Suddenly his expression changed and he leant forward so that he could take her hands in his.

"I wanted to be alone," Tony's voice was husky. "I don't care if that gives McGoo a stomach upset for a few days...when I haven't seen you for years." Anger flared up in Ziva.

"You think you can just saunter in and say that you love me, and that everything will be hunky-donky all over again? I don't think so DiNozzo!" He chuckled softly, in spite of the growing tension between them.

"It's hunky-dory Ziva," he said quietly. "And I knew that if I sent you a message, or an email, you would reply. And then I would reply to that...and then come Christmas I would be invited back to DC, the one place I wanted to get away from." Tears started to pool in her eyes.

"It was my father, wasn't it? He told you to stay away from me." The absence of a denial made her hit the table in anger, making the cutlery nearly jump." How could he? It is my life, not his!" She looked up at him, prompting an explanation.

"He arranged it with Jenny. Initially she asked me if I had a chance and after a few days I declined. One week later she revealed that I had no choice in the matter and a few days after that I was on the plane to Madrid. Sorry doesn't cover it." She choked and managed a small smile.

"It would still be appreciated though." He guided her out to the door of the restaurant, the moon casting silver rays on her face. He ran a hand down her cheek tenderly.

"I am finally with the other part of _mi Corazon_." And there he kissed her, lightly bathed in the light of _la luna._


	11. Chapter 105

**Sorry this chapter is a small one but I just HAD to get this down – please R &R xx **

**Promise it'll be a longer one next time!**

After having drunk about a pint of milk McGee sauntered over to the table. Instead of Tony and Ziva a receipt was waiting for him.

"Great," he thought. "I fly all the way in a MILITARY plane and then a dodgy minivan and Tony still expects me to foot the bill." He lay down a few euro notes before exiting the restaurant.

"Hey guys!" McGee stopped himself just before he voiced his thoughts. Was that Tony and Ziva..._kissing?!_

It was a very clichéd kiss, the light of the moon acting as their own personal spotlight. For the first time in months Ziva looked relaxed. McGee's heart warmed; peace was something that Ziva deserved after everything that she had had to go through.

It was the same for Tony. Even though he had never admitted it the break up from Wendy had hit him hard. For years McGee came to realise that the reason Tony dated so many women was because he wanted to be the one to leave; never the other way around. And in his heart of hearts McGee knew that he had finally found someone who would stay, if only Tony would let her.

Retreating into the darkness of a nearby alleyway McGee carefully snapped a picture of Tony and Ziva before composing a new message in his email.

_To: Abby_

_Subj: Our Little Bet_

_Attachments: 1 image_

Guess you won after all. What do you want me to bring back from Spain?


	12. Chapter 12

At least an hour had passed from their arrival till when the three of them sat down to actually eat their proper meal. The fire in McGee's mouth had been extinguished while Tony and Ziva had reacquainted themselves with their previously buried feelings towards each other.

"How many more colleagues do you think should be interrogated Tony?" McGee asked, sounding very official as he recorded exactly what Adriana had said. Tony absentmindedly popped some tapas into his mouth while he pondered over McGee's questions.

'I doubt _Cacharro _could've done it. He's got one heck of a brain but when it comes to computers he may as well be illiterate. If he was in cahoots with _Buho _though...those two are one hell of a team." Ziva frowned.

"Puppy? Owl? Cahoots? Please be a bit more specific and formal Tony," she chided him, a smile getting the better of her and gracing her face. He took in that glorious for a second longer then he meant to, tearing his gaze away only when McGee cleared his throat for the second time.

"Umm yes well _Cacharro's _actual name is Joe. He's a fresh new NCIS recruit. Basically like the same but opposite of McGee...?" He waved away McGee's indignant expression.

"You'll understand me when you meet him. And yes the Owl...well no one actually knows his name..." Ziva sighed and tapped her hand on the table.

"This is a serious matter Tony. Unless you want to be incarcerated I suggest that you serious up."

"I think you mean get more serious. And I will, if that's what you really want. Owl's actual name is Damian. He's our resident whiz-kid and Joe follows him around a lot." McGee chuckled.

"Like a puppy?" Tony laughed and shook his head.

"Nice link McGee but that's not actually the reason why. Guy's got a killer nose, a cute face that no elderly lady can resist pinching and chubbiness that won't go no matter how many times he runs up the _colinas.' _

"I think we need to pay these two a visit. Whose house is closer?" Tony's face visibly fell.

"The Owl roosts near here. I shall guide you to his branch." McGee cringed at the joke but Ziva couldn't restrain a giggle.

"And you shall stay with us while we climb the tree!" Tony shook his head.

"Leave it to the pro Zeevs."

_10 minutes later_

"Are you sure this guy works for you?" McGee questioned upon seeing the three story nearly one-block wide mansion that stood before them. "I would have to save for 10 years and not spend my salary on ANYTHING to afford this house. And I didn't even consider tax."

"Young Damian lives with his family. Much like myself he chose to follow a path other than the family business. But man gets food cooked for him and laundry done...it's a sweet life."

"How long are you going to stand out here for?" A chillingly quiet voice seemed to wrap around their necks before reaching their ears. Even spookier was the fact that it seemed to come from the shadows.

"Isn't a bit late for you to be wandering around Daniela?" A body appeared; one of a teenage girl with waist long dark brown hair. She smiled coyly.

"They say youth is wasted on the young. Are you going to tell me off for making the most of mine?" She strode up and her clothing became clearer to discern. Thigh high boots enfolded long tan legs and a tunic fit snugly around her upper body.

"I suppose you're here to call on my brother? I shall call him out for you?" Tony eyed her up and down.

"Your parents aren't going to be mad?" Her laugh was empty.

"If only there were actually at home to feel it. Mother is in Gibraltar with her friends and Father is on yet another business trip to London. But there's no time for dallying." Daniela strode up to the door and rapped on it with the golden knocker. The housekeeper answered in a matter of seconds and Daniela smiled and nodded towards them before entering.

Five minutes later the sound of a gunshot shattered the peaceful silence encircling the Rodriguez mansion.


End file.
